EL GIGANTE Y EL DUENDE ALDEBARAN Y MU
by Kristal de Iris
Summary: Un cuento de hadas, que narra la historia de dos seres mágicos, que por caprichos del destino, llegan a conocerse y mucho más...


**EL GIGANTE Y EL DUENDE (ALDEBARAN Y MU)**

Un cuento de hadas, que narra la historia de dos seres mágicos, que por caprichos del destino, llegan a conocerse y mucho más...

^^ Hola a todos soy kristal de iris. Me da gusto traerles esta nueva historia. Les cuento que hice este fic, inspirada en Aldebarán, el cual me parece es el más despreciado de los Doce Dorados, sin embargo a mi parecer es un personaje que ayuda bastante en el desarrollo de la historia de Saint Seiya.

**EL GIGANTE Y EL DUENDE**

Había una vez un mundo habitado por criaturas mágicas, y uno de sus países era el de los Duendes, gobernado por un sabio y buen rey, llamado Shion. Este rey tenía un hijo llamado Mu, al que quería mucho.

Mu, como príncipe de los Duendes, acompañaba a su Padre a todas las reuniones que se hacían con los soberanos de otros países. Fue en una de esas reuniones que Mu, conoció al príncipe de las Hadas, llamado Afrodita. Este príncipe era tan bello, que Mu se enamoro al instante y después de cortejarlo por un corto tiempo, le propuso matrimonio, a lo que el príncipe de las Hadas accedió.

Mu le comunico la noticia a su Padre Shion, el cual al ver tan feliz a su hijo, no puso oposición para la boda. Pero por pedido de Afrodita, este debería ser celebrado en su reino, así que se hizo todos los preparativos necesarios para el viaje del príncipe de los Duendes.

El día señalado para partir a su viaje, Mu, se encontraba terminando de empacar los regalos que le llevaba a su futuro esposo, cuando recibió la visita de un amigo.

-¡Hola Mu!-saludo amablemente Shaka

-¡Shaka, amigo! ¡Que gusto me da verte, antes de partir!-le contesto alegremente Mu

-Mu, hemos sido amigos durante años, para mi eres mas que un amigo, eres como mi hermano de sangre y sabes que daría mi vida por ti, si me lo pidieras-hablo Shaka

-Si, lo se amigo, pero porque me dices eso?-pregunto extrañado Mu

-¡Porque estoy preocupado por ti!-exclamo Shaka-¡Se que estas enamorado de Afrodita, pero tu amor solo se basa en la belleza que posee y el amor verdadero es diferente! ¡Mu, tengo miedo de que cuando te des cuenta de ello ya sea tarde, porque ya estarás casado y no quiero que seas infeliz!

-¡No te preocupes Shaka! ¡Se que amo a Afrodita y él a mi! Si fuera lo contrario, él nunca hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo-respondió Mu, muy seguro

-¡Oh, Mu!-se lamento Shaka-¡Afrodita no te ama, solo acepto casarse contigo por conveniencia! ¡Si ambos reinos se unen, él se convertiría en uno de los gobernantes más poderosos!

-¡¡Eso no es posible!!-exclamo Mu enojado-¡¡Afrodita me ama y veras que seremos muy felices!!

-¡Espero que tengas razón amigo, porque no me gustaría verte infeliz el resto de tu vida!-contesto Shaka con esperanza de que sus suposiciones fueran erradas

Mu, al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de su amigo, olvido su enojo, sabia que Shaka solo se preocupaba por su bienestar, así que lo abrazo con cariño.

-¡Todo estará bien, ya lo veras!-exclamo Mu

-¡Eso espero amigo, eso espero!-respondió Shaka

Después de esto, Shaka acompaño a su amigo y príncipe hasta la puerta del palacio. Allí los esperaba el rey Shion, el cual le dio un beso en la frente a su amado hijo como forma de despedida.

-¡Que tengas un buen viaje hijo mío-dijo el rey Shion-¡Y ten mucho cuidado cuando pases por el bosque de las tinieblas! ¡Allí viven seres monstruosos y malvados!

-¡No me pasara nada, querido Padre!-respondió despreocupado Mu-¡Llevo de escolta a una docena de guardias que me protegerán y no olvides que yo también soy un excelente guerrero!

-¡Entonces solo me queda desear que seas feliz, hijo mío!-le dijo el rey -Shion, al borde las lágrimas, mientras lo abrazaba

-¡Gracias Padre, lo seré, ya lo veras!-respondió Mu, al mismo tiempo que correspondía el abrazo de su amado Padre.

Luego de eso, el príncipe se acomodo en el carruaje y ordenando a sus hombres que partieran, comenzó su viaje.

El camino entre los reinos de los Duendes y el de las Hadas, era de tres días si se iba a buena velocidad, pero el mayor desventaja era que se tenía que cruzar el límite de ambos reinos y este era un bosque tenebroso llamado "El bosque de las tinieblas". Este bosque tenía fama de ser el hogar de criaturas terribles y perversas.

Y fue justamente cuando comenzaron a cruzar este bosque que todos los duendes se pusieron alerta. Sabían que el lugar era peligroso, ya habían escuchado historias de viajeros que habían entrado a este bosque y jamás habían salido.

Con alivio vieron que ya habían recorrido la mitad del trayecto y nada había sucedido. Pero justamente cuando quisieron parar, para descansar un momento, unas flechas venenosas aparecieron de la nada e hirieron a varios guardias. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar vieron con temor como varios Trolls los atacaban, matando sin piedad a cuantos duendes tenían frente.

Los guardias rodearon de inmediato a su querido príncipe, para protegerle, pero al ser mayor el número de sus enemigos, le pidieron que huyera del lugar. Ante tal propuesta Mu se enojo, él no era un inútil, ni un cobarde para dejar a su gente, pero no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer al ver el sacrificio de sus hombres.

Mu, armado tan solo por una espada, comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna, mientras sentía como varios Trolls lo perseguían. No tardo en ser alcanzado por ellos, así que haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas y su habilidad, se enfrento a esos seres malvados. Varios pagaron por la muerte de sus leales guardias, pero cuando pensó que podría ganar, apareció el Jefe de esas terribles criaturas, conocido como Mascara de la Muerte, por ser macabro y con sed de sangre. Este sujeto, al enterarse que el príncipe de los Duendes pasaría por su territorio, preparo a sus hombres para realizar una emboscada y así robar los tesoros que llevarían como presentes al prometido de este. Pero cuando Mascara de la Muerte lo vio, se quedo sorprendido de que el príncipe fuera tan atractivo y su coraje, solo le hicieron desearle más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Mascara de la Muerte, se abalanzo a la espalda de Mu, quien solo pudo soltar un grito de dolor al sentir una daga clavada en su costado. En ese instante, Mascara de la Muerte, sin importarle nada lo beso con lascivia. Mu sintió ganas de vomitar, al sentir la lengua del Troll en su boca, pero herido y sujeto como estaba, no pudo hacer nada.

-¡Delicioso!-exclamo Mascara de la Muerte, al terminar de besarlo y sacándole la daga de su costado, haciéndole gritar nuevamente de dolor a Mu, lo empujo a sus Trolls y les ordeno que lo vendaran y lo llevaran a su campamento, haciendo énfasis en que él era suyo y si alguien más se atrevía a tocarlo lo pagaría con su vida.

Los Trolls hicieron lo que su jefe les había ordenado, sabían de antemano que a Mascara de la Muerte, le gustaba jugar un tiempo con sus victimas y cuando se cansaba, se los regalaba a sus troll para que también ellos pudieran disfrutarlos y luego de ser cruelmente torturados morían lentamente para diversión de su jefe. Era obvio que el destino del príncipe, seria el mismo.

Mu, se sentía débil. Lo habían llevado a un campamento. Le habían vendado la herida con brusquedad para que dejara de sangrar y lo dejaron en una tienda que era más lujosa que las que había podido observar. Se dio cuenta que esta pertenecía a Mascara de la Muerte y sin desearlo tembló. Debía salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible si no quería ser llevado al castillo de esos seres y acabar como una de sus victimas.

Se levanto haciendo un gran esfuerzo, en verdad la herida era profunda, pero su determinación de salir era mayor que el dolor. Por suerte, los trolls al verlo tan débil, ni siquiera se habían preocupado en atarlo. Observo con detenimiento el lugar, que tenia una decoración tétrica, buscando un lugar por donde salir. De repente su atención se fijo en uno de los costados de la amplia tienda. Había una pequeña abertura, no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para que Mu, se diera cuenta que ese lugar estaba menos asegurado que el resto. Se acerco lo más rápido que pudo, la herida en verdad le estaba doliendo. Se inclino para abrir con cuidado la carpa y vio que había solo un guardia en ese sector.

Utilizando algo de la magia de los Duendes, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Mu hizo caer un hechizo del sueño a la criatura que hacia guarida, al poco rato vio que había tenido éxito y sin mas, abrió lo suficiente la abertura de la tienda para poder salir y sujetando con una mano su herida, comenzó a correr como pudo.

Mascara de la Muerte, después de ocuparse de repartir el botín entre sus trolls y quedarse el con una gran parte, se dispuso a disfrutar a su nueva mascota, pero al entrar en su tienda y no ver a nadie y darse cuenta que su prisionero había escapado, lo llenaron de una gran furia. Llamo de inmediato a sus criaturas y les ordeno encontrar a su prisionero y no volver sin él, si es que querían mantener sus cabezas en su sitio.

De inmediato los trolls se dirigieron por diferentes direcciones en busca de su presa. Mu, a pesar de no contar con toda su fuerza, logro recorrer una buena distancia, logrando llegar a un claro de aquel bosque. Pero había un problema, su herida había vuelto a abrirse y a sangrar. Dejando un rastro fácilmente perceptible para sus perseguidores. Y no se equivocaba, ya que los trolls que se habían ido en esa dirección encontraron el rastro de sangre y lo seguían sin perder tiempo. Mu desesperado trato de correr nuevamente, pero solo consiguió que la herida se abriera más. Con terror vio como los trolls lo encontraban y se abalanzaban a él con la clara intención de golpearlo hasta el cansancio. Recibió un fuerte impacto en su bello rostro haciéndole caer bruscamente al suelo y brotar sangre de su boca. Los trolls sin perder tiempo se acercaron nuevamente a él para continuar. Mu cerró los ojos esperando los demás golpes, pero ninguno llego. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a un sujeto grande que se deshacía de los trolls como si se tratara de unos simples muñecos de papel.

Vio como uno a uno, sus perseguidores caían inconcientes al suelo y que luego aquel sujeto se acercaba a él. Lo primero que Mu sintió fue miedo, ya que el tamaño y forma de aquel sujeto era intimidante, pero cuando sintió como lo levantaba con sus grandes manos y lo acurrucaba en sus poderosos brazos, se sintió seguro hasta el punto de dejarse vencer por el cansancio y dormir tranquilamente.

Despertó en una cueva, cubierto por algunas pieles de grandes animales y cerca de una fogata, que le brindaba el calor que necesitaba su cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor y vio una gran silueta oculta entre la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta que se trataba de su salvador.

-Ven por favor-pidió suavemente Mu-Quisiera darte las gracias

-No quiero que me veas-respondió la silueta

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mu-¡Tú me salvaste!

-Te asustaras, si me ves-respondió muy triste la silueta

-¡No lo haré, te lo prometo!-contesto Mu

Con cuidado la silueta se fue acercando a la luz, hasta que su figura se vio por completo. Se trataba de un gigante, de piel bronceada, y cuerpo poderoso. Su rostro era duro, como característica de su raza, pero sus ojos bondosos y tristes.

-Dime vives en esta cueva?-pregunto interesado Mu

-Si, este es mi hogar desde hace mucho tiempo. En este bosque me oculto para que nadie se espante al verme-respondió el gigante

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Mu

-Aldebarán-contesto el gigante, asombrado de que no mostrara temor ante él

-Mucho gusto Aldebarán, yo me llamo Mu-dijo sonriente. En eso, trato de levantarse para darle la mano a su nuevo amigo, pero en seguida el dolor en su costado, lo hizo dar un quejido de dolor y volver a su anterior postura.

Aldebarán se acerco de inmediato, con cuidado se arrodillo para atender a Mu, a una distancia prudente.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto preocupado

-En realidad si-respondió Mu, mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de mitigar el dolor

-Si, me permites, te cambiare las vendas-dijo Aldebarán con timidez

-Te lo agradecería mucho-respondió Mu.

Con su permiso dado, Aldebarán se acerco más y con sumo cuidado y atento a cualquier reacción negativa, comenzó a quitarle la camisa que a pesar de estar rota, todavía le cubría. Cuando la camisa estuvo por completo abierta, Aldebarán pudo contemplar el pecho muy bien formado de Mu, tan blanco y hermoso como su dueño, ni siquiera la herida de su costado le quitaba perfección. Aldebarán sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo y con delicadeza rozo con la punta de sus dedos la herida. Mu se tenso al contacto, pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Aldebarán se tranquilizo, mostrando una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

El gigante se dio cuenta de esto y devolvió la sonrisa, limpio la herida con un poco de agua y con el mayor de los cuidados lo curo y vendo.

-Muchas gracias amigo-dijo Mu

-Debes tener mas cuidado cuando pasas por este bosque. Los Trolls son criaturas muy peligrosas, en especial con ese Mascara de la Muerte que es el más malvado que existe.

-Me di cuenta-respondió Mu, con molestia-Apenas pude escapar con vida, pero mis guardias no-Esta vez Mu, sintió ganas de llorar

-¿Guardias? Entonces debes pertenecer a la realeza-dijo pensativo Aldebarán-¡Un momento! Dijiste que te llamabas Mu, y ese mismo nombre lo tiene el príncipe de los Duendes ¡No me digas que tu...!-exclamo incrédulo. Mu se sonrojo y solo movió su cabeza en afirmación. Aldebarán se tranquilizo y continúo hablando.

-¡Vaya esta si que es una sorpresa! Recuerdo que también escuche que ibas a casarte con el príncipe de las Hadas.

-así es-respondió Mu-Iba en camino de casarme, cuando fuimos emboscados.

-En ese caso con gusto te llevare, pero no creo que sea prudente hacerlo ahora, ya que te encuentras débil y en tu estado no sobrevivirías el viaje. Lo mejor será esperar-dijo Aldebarán

-Esta bien amigo, haré lo que tu me pides-respondió agradecido Mu

Pasaron algunos días en las que Mu poco a poco recuperaba sus fuerzas. En ese tiempo Aldebarán se preocupó de atenderlo con esmero y dedicación, y así entre ambos nació una gran amistad.

Pero para tristeza de Aldebarán, Mu recupero las suficientes fuerzas para emprender el viaje. Sin quererlo el buen gigante se había enamorado del único amigo que tenia, pero decidió no decir nada, ya que Mu pronto volvería a su país y se casaría con su prometido, del cual sabia era muy hermoso. ¿Que esperanzas tenia un feo y pobre gigante como él, ante un bello príncipe? Pero estaba tan enamorado de Mu, que decidió que lo mejor seria regresarlo a su vida y dejarlo ser feliz, junto a la persona que amaba.

Comenzaron su viaje hacia el país de las Hadas, ya que era el más cercano al bosque. Caminaban despacio, primero por la debilidad que todavía tenia Mu y otra porque Aldebarán quería gozar el mayor tiempo posible de la compañía de Mu.

Después de caminar toda la mañana, decidieron descansar cerca a un cristalino río, seña inequívoca que pronto saldrían de ese tenebroso bosque.

Mu se sentía muy bien en compañía del buen gigante, jamás había conocido a un ser tan bondadoso como él. Era una pena que por su aspecto, los demás seres no quisieran conocerlo, pero Mu había visto más allá de las apariencias y lo que encontró en el gigante le gusto mucho.

Estaba a punto de comentarle lo que pensaba, cuando fueron atacados por varios Trolls. Aldebarán sin perder tiempo protegió a Mu con su cuerpo y se enfrento a esos seres malignos. Uno a uno fueron cayendo los trolls, pero en medio de la batalla, Mu fue separado de Aldebarán y ocupado defendiéndose, no se dio cuenta, hasta que tuvo a Mascara de la Muerte, frente a frente. Tan solo estaban los dos, y Mu se sentía muy débil por los recientes enfrentamientos, sin embargo trato de disimularlo ante ese malvado ser.

-¡Ahora no te me escaparas, tu serás mío lo quieras o no!-exclamó furioso Mascara de la Muerte

-¡Prefiero morir antes que darte ese gusto!-exclamo indignado Mu

-¡Eso se puede arreglar!-respondió Mascara de la Muerte y sin perder tiempo atacó a Mu, el cual apenas pudo defenderse.

Pero Mascara de la Muerte, con su naturaleza tramposa, se las ingenio para golpearlo en la herida de su costado, haciéndole perder concentración a Mu y sin perder tiempo Mascara de la Muerte lo hizo caer al suelo y se echo sobre él, sujetándole ambos brazos con una mano, mientras lo miraba con lascivia.

-¡Será mejor que aprendas a obedecerme, mascota porque de ahora en adelante serás de mi propiedad!-le dijo mientras le lamía el cuello y utilizaba su mano libre para manosearlo.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-grito Mu, mientras forcejeaba para poder liberarse. El miedo se apodero de Mu, cuando la mano de Mascara de la Muerte llego a su entrepierna-¡¡¡Ya basta, suéltame!!!

Aldebarán, se había ocupado de todos los trolls, pero se desespero al no encontrar a su amado duende. Cuando oyó el grito de Mu, no tardo en ir por su ayuda y se enfureció al verlo en manos de ese maldito Troll.

En ese momento Mascara de la Muerte, ocupado como estaba no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, de la presencia de Aldebarán, el cual lo jaló y luego arrojó con gran fuerza, estrellándolo sin remedio con un gran árbol, luego abrazó a Mu para tranquilizarlo y sentirse aliviado al notar que todavía llevaba su ropa puesta.

Mu correspondió el abrazo de inmediato y se aferro a su cuello buscando la seguridad que necesitaba, pero entonces como en un acto reflejo vio con terror como Mascara de la Muerte, se levantaba de donde había caído y se preparaba para arrojar su daga a la espalda de Aldebarán.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-grito Mu, al tiempo que jalaba el cuello de Aldebarán haciéndolo caer al suelo, encima suyo.

Por esta acción, la daga no llego a la espalda del gigante, pero si a su brazo causándole una herida menor de lo que al principio habría sido mortal.

Aldebarán se levanto ágilmente y sin importarle la herida de su brazo, tomo una gran roca con sus poderosas manos y la arrojó a Mascara de la Muerte, que no tuvo tiempo de huir y fue aplastado por la misma.

Los trolls que quedaban, al ver a su jefe muerto, no perdieron tiempo en huir, dejando a Aldebarán y a Mu, nuevamente solos.

Mu se acercó al gigante que ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-¿Te encuentra bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?-preguntó Aldebarán

-¡Yo soy el que debe preguntar eso!-exclamo preocupado Mu al ver la mancha de sangre en su brazo

-No te preocupes, es algo insignificante para mí-respondió Aldebarán

Mu examino la herida y sin perder tiempo extrajo la daga y rompiendo una gran parte de su camisa para utilizarlo como venda, lo curo.

Aldebarán sonrió al sentir los delicados dedos de Mu en su brazo, era una sensación muy agradable y cuando Mu acabó con su trabajo, el gigante tomo sus manos y llevándolos a sus labios les dio un dulce beso. Mu se sonrojo ante este hecho, pero Aldebarán al darse cuenta de su proceder, se levanto con rapidez y comenzó a caminar en dirección al país de las Hadas, diciéndole a Mu, que lo mejor era apresurarse y salir cuanto antes del bosque.

Mu se quedo con ganas de una explicación por parte de Aldebarán, pero estuvo de acuerdo, con que lo mejor seria salir del bosque. El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, evitando sus miradas y fue antes del anochecer que al fin pudieron ver la hermosa ciudad de las Hadas a lo lejos.

-Bien, ya llegamos-dijo Aldebarán tratando de no parecer triste-De aquí a la ciudad queda poco camino y no hay peligro por esta zona, así que llegaras sin problemas.

-¡Ven conmigo!-pidió Mu, al darse cuenta que Aldebarán se estaba despidiendo

-No, yo solo asustare a las personas-respondió Aldebarán- Espero que seas muy feliz Mu- Y diciendo esto Aldebarán se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde minutos antes habían caminado juntos.

Mu lo vio partir y mientras lo veía alejarse, comenzó a sentir un gran vació. Suspiro y continúo con su camino. Al llegar a la ciudad y ser reconocido, fue inmediatamente llevado ante el rey del país y recibido con todos los honores. Sin embargo Afrodita no quiso verlo hasta que estuvo cambiado y vestido como el príncipe que era, esto lo molesto un poco, después de todos los peligros que tuvo que pasar, pero trato de comprenderlo.

El rey hizo un banquete en honor suyo, para celebrar su retorno y fue ahí, cuando contó lo que le había sucedido en el viaje. Todos estaban asombrados por el relato del príncipe Mu.

-¡Ay, pobrecito amor!-exclamo Afrodita-¡Y pensar que tuviste que pasar por todos esos peligros y soportar la presencia de ese horrible gigante!

-¡Se llama Aldebarán y es mi amigo!-exclamo Mu molesto por la actitud de Afrodita

-¡Como sea! ¡Cuando nos casemos, tendrás amigos de altura y no tendrás necesidad de volver a ver a esa fea criatura!-dijo Afrodita

-¿Sabes algo Afrodita? ¡Me doy cuenta que tu y yo tenemos opiniones muy diferentes, así que para evitarnos futuros malentendidos y discusiones, lo mejor será cancelar la boda!-exclamo Mu, dejando perplejo al príncipe de las Hadas.

Luego de decir estas palabras, se levanto de la mesa del banquete sin esperar respuesta y se fue a prepararse para emprender el viaje de regreso.

A la mañana siguiente, después de agradecer la hospitalidad del rey de las Hadas, Mu emprendió su viaje de retorno, completamente solo, negándose a ser acompañado por una tropa de guardias.

Se dirigió al Bosque de las Tinieblas, bien armado y alerta, pero como Mascara de la Muerte había muerto, el peligro de la zona había disminuido considerablemente, por lo que logro llegar sin problemas a la cueva del gigante, pero no lo encontró ahí. Como sus pertenencias seguían en la cueva, supuso que Aldebarán no estaría muy lejos, así que comenzó su búsqueda.

Al fin, después de recorrer un buen trecho, lo encontró sentado en una colina, mirando tristemente el tétrico paisaje que tenia en frente, acariciando la venda que llevaba en el brazo. Mu se acerco lentamente hasta que estuvo detrás de él y tocando su hombro sutilmente, atrajo su atención.

-¡¡Mu!!-exclamó sorprendido Aldebarán al darse la vuelta para verlo de frente-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡Regrese por algo que se me había olvidado!-respondió Mu con una sonrisa

-¿Y que cosa es?-preguntó extrañado Aldebarán

-¡Esto!-respondió Mu, al tiempo que ponía ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y besaba los labios de Aldebarán.

El gigante abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido, negándose a creer que su más anhelado sueño se estuviera haciendo realidad. Pero reaccionó y sujetando con una de sus manos la estrecha cintura de Mu, y con la otra su cabeza profundizo el beso.

Ambos terminaron de besarse por falta de aire, pero ninguno hizo el intento de soltar su abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos completamente ruborizados.

-Me di cuenta que no amo a Afrodita y rompí el compromiso. Con quien yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida es contigo-explico Mu

-¿Estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres Mu?-pregunto dudando Aldebarán-¡Te amo, de eso no lo dudes, pero tu gente puede oponerse y pensar con justa razón que no soy digno de ti!

-Mi amor-dijo Mu, mirándolo a sus ojos-Estoy seguro que mi Padre lo comprenderá y también mis amigos como Shaka. Ya veras que todos llegaran a quererte. ¡Yo te amo y Si, estoy seguro de esta decisión!

Mu se acerco nuevamente y volvió a besarlo con mucha dulzura, siendo correspondido al instante y abrazado con mucho cariño.

-¡Oh, te amo tanto Mu!-exclamo feliz Aldebarán

-¡Yo también te amo Aldebarán, mi hermoso Gigante!

**FIN **

^^ Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, que intente hacerla tipo cuento. n_nU La verdad lo hice en poco tiempo, pero quería hacerla antes de que se me perdiera la inspiración. Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos n_nU je,je,je.


End file.
